Securely transferring data and information across a network poses several technical challenges. Networks are susceptible to attacks by unauthorized users trying to gain access to sensitive information being communicated across the network. Unauthorized access to a network may compromise the security of the data and information being communicated across the network. Existing systems may allow a user to authenticate themselves, but are unable to allow the user to authenticate other people. Without the ability to authenticate other people the user may be vulnerable to spoofing and other kinds of fraudulent activities. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to securely transfer information and resources among users across a network.